Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla II
Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla II (Directly known as: Lord Nightmare Shadow, or Pre Vizsla II.) is the older brother of Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III (Master Fearless Shadow); by 20 years. is the great uncle of Caeser, Xavier and Ti'Anna Vizsla, and is the father of 13 children and grandfather of 19 grandchildren. His only child that still lives with him is his Youngest son; Agdron Vizsla. Having no mother and a neglectful and abusive nature to his brother, Reidak raised his younger brother when not in juvenile hall. Though the length of time and branch are not stated, Reidak served in the Vizsla Clan, where at some point he mouthed off to a non-commissioned officer and subsequently punched five of his teeth out. According to Betrayis' and Reidak III, Reidak was a Alcoholic before the end of the Eurasian Wars. He is also shown to have been a womanizer and a serial murderer. He had 3 Wives and 12 Children before he faked his death at the end of the first Eurasian wars. History Reidak was born in Moscow, Russia on June 6, 65 A.D. (20 Older than his brother Reidak III) at the Kremlin; Where his family use to own power and access to all of Russia and the continents. Born to his father; Reidak I and to a unknown concubine. Reidak II was born to be a great warlord like his father and was trained personally by his father and uncles before he was 17. Reidak (age 20.) was recruited to the Dark Hunters when a dispute with the law on his home of Moscow escalated to the point that the entire city was wiped out by Rival Vandal tribes; forcing Reidak to fake his death with a dead body of a related looking guard. 5 years later, Commander Koht lead Reidak (Age 25.) and the other Clans (except for The Bone Hunters) in an unsuccessful revolt against The Ranskahov Clan. The Ranskahov Clan tried to execute Reidak by disintegration, but everyone was surprised to see Reidak survive as a mass of Shadows. 25 years ago, Vezok, Reidak, and Avak freed the Vizsla Clan from their prisons in order to Renew their Age old Assassin Clan into allowing a dozen of Dark Hunter bases in Primorsky Krai. The retired general still refused, and, in response, Reidak and Koht tried to kill him, but other retired Vizsla soldiers (one of them most likely Van Hay) intervened. With neither side willing to pick a fight at the moment, the Hunters left and let the Age old soldiers deal with the dragon. Catchphrases "Vengeance keeps me Alive, Baby Brother." Civilization had too many rules for me, so I did my best to rewrite them "Country, Determination And Family" "Life is nothing but a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim." Children should neither be seen or heard from - ever again. Trivia • Is the older brother of Master Fearless Shadow. • He is Voiced by Mark Oliver.